Doragory
alternatively known as "Doragoris" is a Super Beast that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in the show's first 2-part episodes, 7 and 8, "Monster vs. Super Beast vs. Alien" and "Life of the Sun, Life of Ace" (respectively). Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Ace' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added''https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/025.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Doragory's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Doragory reappeared a few times throughout both Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle and its sequel, Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_doragory.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Doragory's profile in "Ultra Galaxy"http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/dragory.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Doragory's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'First Series' In this series, Doragory was one of the many Monsters that inhabited Planet Boris. Doragory was also one of the first two Monsters to appear on Vincent Island, (A safe haven on Boris which Ultraman had been telepathically protecting since Bullton began summoning Monsters to attack all over the Planet). While Gomora and the ZAP SPACY were engaged in battle against Velokron (the first of the two Monsters that had already arrived on Vincent Island,) Doragory made his presence known by ambushing Gomra and the two Super Beasts proceeded to double-team Gomora until Rei summoned Eleking to assist the Monster by battling Doragory while Gomora was left to resume fighting Velokron. Despite the odds being evened though, the Super Beasts' strength still outclassed the two Monsters individually. However with the continual assistance of the ZAP SPACY helping Rei, Doragory was soon weakened by a blast from Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray, allowing Eleking to regain the advantage again and beat down the Super Beast until he destroyed Doragory by firing an Electrical Bolt of Lightning at the Super Beast. 'Second Series' In this series, Doragory was one of two monsters who had belonged to a Reiblood Alien Metron, and was seen in battle against Burst Mode Reimon and his Reionic Burst Gomora. Despite Doragory's status as a Super Beast however, the new power of Reionic Burst Gomora easily outclassed Doragory in battle as the monster easily and sadistically brutalizes the Super Beast until Doragory was nearly killed by Reionic Burst Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray. Realizing that his battle was lost against Burst Mode Reimon's berserk Monster, Alien Metron desperately recalled Doragory before he could be destroyed. 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Doragory reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Doragory teamed up with fellow monsters, Eleking, Alien Guts, Velokron, King Joe Black, King Pandon, Nova, Banpira, Fire Golza, Alien Metron, and Gan-Q to take on Ultraseven in the Monster Graveyard. However, he (and Nova) were betrayed and murdered by Ultraman Belial when the evil Ultra struck Mebius with the "Belial Geno Thunder" attack from the Giga Battle Nizer, killing them in the process. Later, Doragory joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Doragory is one of the monsters that makes up the body. 'New Ultraman Retsuden' ''to be added 'Ultraman Ginga' 'Original Series' to be added''http://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/characters/#content17 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Doragory's profile in "Ultraman Ginga" 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! to be added '''Ultraman Ginga S to be added''https://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/character/#content23 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Doragory's profile in "Ultraman Ginga S" 'Ultra Fight Victory' Doragory reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Fight Victory.http://m-78.jp/victory/character/#content17 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Doragory's profile in "Ultra Fight Victory" In this mini-series, Doragory (along with fellow Super Beasts, Velokron and Vakishim) appeared on Planet Gua, sent by Yapool to fend off the Leo Brothers, Leo and Astra from stopping the distortion that was created by Yapool to revive the fallen "Space Emperor." While Leo and Astra were able to survive the Super Beasts' onslaught, the Super Beasts' distraction was a success as Yapool managed to send the Victorium Core into the distortion to power up the Emperor's arrival. Luckily, Ultraman Ace, Ginga, and Victory arrived on the scene (after they had battled against Victory Killer and Lunatyx on Golgotha) to assist the Leo Brothers in destroying the Super Beasts, only for Yapool to enter the fight and assist his Super Beasts in holding off the Ultra Brothers from interfering with the Emperor's revival. Unfortunately for Yapool, the battle was still 5-on-4, and the Ultra Brothers ultimately won the fight, with Doragory and Vakishim being destroyed by the combined attacks of Leo's "Leo Kick" and Astra's "Astra Kick." Other appearances 'Stage Shows' ''to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Super Beasts Category:Ultraman Ace Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Victory Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Beryudora's Body